Double With Park
by coxzoy
Summary: Seorang namja yang mengeluh kepada kekasihnya, merasa bingung dengan 'ini' apa yang kekasihnya lakukan?, "uhumm aku akan membantumu sayang" BTS Fanfic Vkook/Yoonmin/Namjin
1. Chapter 1

Didalam dorn pukul 01.25 Pagi. Sudah terlihat sepertinya semua member telah tertidur. Karna sepinya tempat ini, uhuum mungkin saja sih.

Di kamar terlihat seorang namja sedang gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Menahan umpatanya agar tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya Jung Hoseok.

"Nggh gilaa, apa apaan ini!" umpatnya lirih sambil memegangi celananya.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dengan sedikit tertatih, sesekali mengerang dan goyah.

.

.

.

.

'Bruk!' badanya terjatuh diatas perut namja lain yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hyungg... hyungieengg~" yang ditindihpun menggeliat tak nyaman, namun tetapsaja tak membuka matanya.

"TAEHYUNG HYUNG!"

-Taehyung POV

Badanku sangat berat rasanya, ugh sangat tidak nyaman. Ada bisikan kecil yang menggelitik ditelingaku, membuatku sedikit risih dan menggeliat.

"TAEHYUNG HYUNG!" terdengar bentakan yang sontak langsung membangunkanku, suara yang tidak asing lagi. Aku mulai menetralkan pandanganku, dengan mengusap kedua mataku.

"Kookie ada apa? Ini masih sangat pagi, kembalilah tidur" Aku mengelus wajah indah kekasihku itu, membujuknya untuk kembali tertidur. Eh malah dibalasnya dengan erangan kecil. Saking kecilnya hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Bibir kecilnya ia gigit untuk menahan itu, air matanya mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Aku mulai panik dengan kookie yang dalam keadaan begini dan teman sekamarku Seok Jin menghilang. "EH! Kau kenapa? Jin Hyung mana?" sungguh aku sangat panik.

"Hiks aku tidak tahu, rasanya ada yang aneh di bagian sini Hyung-" dia menunjuk bagian bawahnya, dan meremas bajuku, sepertinya dia sangat kualahan buktinya dia masih saja menggigit bibir nya. AWW SEXI /, aku mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan hal ini.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya aku juga pernah mengalami hal ini tapi, apa, kapan, dimana, mengapa. Hmm aku tak ingat berfikirlah taee...

"Hyungiiehhm" dia makin keras meremas bajuku "rasanya ada yang menyumbat lubang juniorku dengan ah sangat kerass in – hyungiiieeeh!" dia berteriak memukul – mukul bahuku. Mataku membulat melihatnya. AH AKU INGAT.

Aku langsung menggendongnya di punggungku. Dia mengerang hebat, sesekali desahan lolos dari mulut manisnya itu.

"Apakah aku sakit? Hiks" dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaku  
"Tidak sayang, kau tidak sakit tenang saja oke" aku masih menenangkanya menuju kamarmandi.  
"Lalu aku kenapa?!"  
"Sssst jangan teriak sayang nanti yang lain terbangun" aku berdiri di belakang pintu kamar mandi "kau hanya perlu menyelesaikanya" sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

 _'_ _Klek!'_ Pintu kamar mandi di sebelah kamarku tak bisa dibuka, mungkin ada yang menggunakanya. Tapi siapa yang menggunakanya semalam ini.

"Hei siapa didalam? Kami harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera!" aku mengetuk pintu itu segera. Dan benar saja terdengar suara aneh yang menggelitik dari dalam sana. _'Jimiinnh Aku – AH! Hentikaaannmmmnh'._ Wow apakah itu Yoongi hyung?. Kami berdua bertatapan dan memasang wajah yang sama. Apakah mereka sedang ber-

"Pergilah Kim bodoh, ruangan ini penuh!" Sangat ku kenal suaranya Ya aku yakin sekali itu Jimin. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan beranjak pergi sesegera mungkin menuju kamarmandi di bagian tengah.

' _Klek'_ dikunci lagi. Oh tidak. Aku melirik ke arah Jungkook, wajahnya sudah memerah, matanya terpejam, sambil mengigigt bahuku. Aku mengelus surai hitamnya dan tersenyum.

"Tenang kau bisa selesaikan masalah ini dengan segera"  
"Bodoh! Cepatah hiks ini menyiksaku" aku mengangguk.

 _'_ _DokDokDok!'_ pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka, perasaanku tak enak dengan yang satu ini. _'grek'_ pintu itu terbuka sedikit, aku langsung mendorong nya dengan kuat dan tertahan. Aku melihat seorang namja sedang terengah-engah di balik pintu itu.

"Hah hah kau menggangguku Alieen! Kamar mandi dibawah kosong!" kami benar benar sangat terkejut. Namjoon hyung juga melakukanya APA!. _'sayang cepathh siapa itu!, selesaikan ini segera arrgh'_. JIN HYUNG WTF

Mereka juga? Aku sungguh tak menyangkanya mataku membulat, ntah kenapa aku malah melamun saat itu _. 'ughh'_ Jungkook mencengkram bahuku.

"Cepat selesaikan dibawaaah! Kasihan Kookie tahu!"  
"Eh maaf kookie, iya lanjutkanlah. Nikmati hyung" aku langsung berlari kebawah. Menuju kamarmandi.  
"Dasar taehyung! Aku datang sayang~"

.

.

.

.

Aku menaruh kookie di atas kloset, mengusap surainya lagi.

"Selesaikan masalahmu itu, aku akan tunggu diluar ne?" Dia menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Aku sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu itu agar umm ya gitu hehe. 'apakah dia bisa?' gumamku. Dheg

"TAEHYUNGIEEE! Huee" Jungkook merengek dan aku langsung saja melesat masuk. Menutup dan mengunci rapat ruangan itu.

"Apa kenapa?!" Aku berjongkook di hadapanya.  
"Aku takbisa, tanganku terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka celanaku saja tak bisa, apa yang harus kulakukan hiks" Dia bersandar dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, ya aku yakin sekali wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Aku menarik tanganya, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya 'Chuu~' sebuah kecupan untuknya.

Smirk "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan lagi chagi hmm?" aku menurunkan celananya sekaligus dalamanya.

-Jungkook POV

"NGGH TAE apa yang ka – ngghh" dia memasukan juniorku yang sudah sangat menegang ke dalam mulutnya, apakah ini seperti blow job?. Dia mengulum menemut, mengecup, dan sesekali menggesekan giginya pada permukaan juniorku. Arrrggh badanku sangat panas ini sangat nikmaat. Aku meremas surai merahnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatanku ini. Menekan kepalanya lebih dalan dan...

"ARRGH" rasanya lega sekali saat cairan putih itu keluar.  
"Nikmat bukan hmm?" smirk itu sangat menggoda.  
"AH TAE MAAF!" aku menjilat bekas ekresiku di wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"hmm apa sayang?"  
"Gendong ne?" _'hup'_ dia menggendongku seperti anak koala, rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat di sela perpotongan lehernya ini.

TOO BE CONTINUE

hehehe HEHEH adaga sih yang mau ini dilanjutin? kalo ga ada gapapa sih


	2. Chapter 2

_'hup'_ dia menggendongku seperti anak koala, rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat di sela perpotongan lehernya ini.

.

.

.

-Author POV

 _'_ _chu~'_ Tae mencium pucuk kepalanya, membiarkan tenggelam sebentar disana, menghirup aroma dalam-dalam.

"Hmm kau tahu? Dulu aku juga merasakan ini dan bayangkan saja aku melakukanya sendirian" Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya "aku bisa melakaukanya sendirian karna aku lebih kuat darimu yakan?" Taehyung terkekeh saat merasa wajah namja di gendonganya itu memerah.

Jungkook bergerak, sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman, nafasnya ter engah-engah, nafasnya sangat berat. _'Ughh'_ dia meringkuk di gendongan.

"Kenapa sayang?"  
"Ughh Tae, aku sudah tidak tahan. Tolong selsaikan ini ku mohonnh"  
Smirk "Kau mau aku membantumu" memeras bongkahan daging dibawah sana yang membuat Junkook semakin mendesah. Sedikit menggoda bolehlah.

-Taehyung POV

"Hmm Hyunggh—kumohon hah" dia mengeratkan cengkramanya di bajuku. _'KRAUK'_ dia mengigit bahuku.  
"Aw sakit, baiklah aku tidak mau membantumu" godaku sembari menaiki tangga.  
"AH TAEHMM—" dia menepuk pundaku dan semakin meringkuk tak nyaman. Jelas sekali terlihat ternyata Juniornya kembali bangkit dari tidurnya. Aku terkekeh melihat hal itu. Biasanya aku akan langsung menerjangnya, berhubung semua di dalam dorm melakukanya, aku bisa bermain-main sedikit dengan kelinci nakalku ini. Aku membawanya menuju kamarku.

-Author POV

 _'_ _Grek!'_ dia membuka kenop pintu, keduanya melotot kaget sangat kageetttt!. Terlebih Jungkook. Matanya membulat seakan ingin copot dari sarangnya segera mulutnya menganga, reflek mereka berdua langsung bertatapan.

"HEH KIM BODOH! PERGI!" Mereka terpegok lagi, Terlihat Leader Bangtan Kim namjoon yang sedang bersiap memasukan miliknya kedalam hole Jin. Dia sedang mengocok miliknya. Jin sedang menungging dan mengigit sebuah bantal. Yak itu adalah bantal kesayanga Tae. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dan mematung.

"Ah... Dady cepat masukaaannnhh—" JLEB! "Arrgghh" Namjoon memasukan miliknya itu dalam sekali hentakan. Membuat mereka berdua merinding.

 _'_ _Ughh'_ Jungkook meringkuk dan menepuk pundak namjanya itu, yah Taehyung malah lupa dengan apa yang dibawanya, dan sangat lupa bahwa dia sedang menegang.

"Eh iya maaf" dia menutup pintu itu dan berlari menuju kamarmandi bekas Jin dan Namjoon tadi. "Disini saja ya kookie ah?"

"Tidak mau!, disini sangat tidak nyaman" ucapnya terbata bata. Taehyung semakin bingung, miliknya juga sudah menegang sedaritadi, dan ingin cepat-cepat memasuki miliknya itu.

"Baiklah kau yang memaksa kookie" Tae berlari menuju kamar Jimin, karna ia tahu di kamar jungkook pasti ada Hoseok yang sedang tertidur pulas.

 _'_ _BRAK!'_ taehyung menendang pintu tersebut, menutupnya dan menguncinya. Merebahkan tubuh sintal Jungkook yang sudah semakin panas itu di kasur Jimin. Umm maksutku di sebelah Yoongi yang sedangmelakukan blowjob kepada Jimin.

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" gertak Jimin memukul belakang kepala Tae yang sedang mengecupi leher namjanya tersebut.  
"Hmm kau tahu, dikamarku juga sedang dibuat maksiat! Aku tak mau bercinta bersama mereka!" Tae langsung meraup bibir Jungkook.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan itu lagi, ia hanya fokus kepada apa yang ada di depanya. Dia merasa gatal karna Yoongi hanya memasukan setengah dari juniornya, itupun menggunakan tangan.

"Sayang, aku ingin blowjob murni, lepaskan tanganmu arggh" yang dibawah hanya menurut, dia melepaskan tanganya dan menggesekan giginya pada Junior jimin. Dan dengan cepat Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi agar bisa menangkup seluruh benda tak bertulang itu, membuatnya tersedak. Namun lama kelamaan Yoongi menikmati itu dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya menggesekan gigi, menyedot apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Agrrrh sayang kau semakin hebat sajaaah" Dia merasakan mikiknya mulai berkedut.

Tae dan kookie masih bercciuman sangat panas ekhem jangan lupakan bagian bawah Jungkook yang sudah polos itu _. 'Grep'_ tangan nakal Taehyung meraih junior yang berada di bawahnya, meremasnya dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Jungkook. Memijat, mengurut, sesekali meremasnya. Dia mulai mengocok Junior itu mengikuti tempo yang pada akhirnya tak beraturan.

"Ngggh ah Tae UNGH! Apa yang mmnnh" Tae meranup kembali bibirnya itu, menghisapnya dengan keras, sehingga bibir kecil itu membengkak. Mempercapat tempo yang di bawah dan

"Nggghhh" Jungkook dan jimin jeluar secara bersamaan, cairan Jungkook membasahi perut nya sendiri dan tangan Taehyung. Tae membersikan sisa-ekresinya itu. Nah sedangkan Yoongi masih berusaha menelan habis cairan nikmat kekasihnya itu dengan susah payah karna miliknya belum dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

 _'_ _Glup ah'_ Yoongi berhasil menelan semua cairan itu tanpa sisa. Lanjutnya Jimin menyeringai, menarik paksa Juniornya yang telah lemas dari mulut itu. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sangat sexi, pantas saja jika Jimin takbisa menahan nafsunya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan ~ _chu_ dia mengecup bibir manis Yoongi, menjilat bekasnya yang berada di sekitar wajah, bibir, dan telinga. Membuat yang dijilat menggeliat tak nyaman.

 _'_ _Bruk'_ Jimin merebahkan Tubuh Yoongi tepat berada di sebelahJungkook yang masih tersengal-sengal. Meraba tubuh mulusnya dan mengaguminya sebentar. Dia berdiri disamping Taehyung, mereka berdua bertatapan penuh arti. Umm sepertinya kedua namja yang berada di bawah tak akan aman malam ini. Jungkook mencengkram erat tangan Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya. Menunjukan smirknya ke arah mereka.

"Hmm apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Taehyung berpura-pura bodoh dengan masih menunjukan smirk menakutkan itu kepada jungkook dan Yoongi. 'mereka indah' gumamnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Jungkook lirih. Yoongi tak mampu berkata-kata, ia menatap Park bodohnya nya itu dengan tajam, dan Jimin hanya menyeringai, saat Tae dan jimin berbisik.

"Bolehkah kita menggunakan itu sekarang? Waaaah! Baiklah aku akan ambil" pekik Jimin yang langsung lari ntah kemana.  
"Kalian ingin lebih dari ini?"  
"Tentusaja kau bodoh!" Umpat Yoongi kepada Taenyung yang masih menatap tubuh indah mereka berdua.

"Hmm baiklah" dia tertawa kemenangan dalam hati. "kita tunggu park itu ya sayang" Taehyung membelai wajah kekasihnya itu.

'Brak!' pintu terbuka dengan lantang. Dia park Jimin. Dia berjalan masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu itu. Berjalan menghampiri mereka ber tiga dengan seringai yang meneramkan, bulukuduk Yoongi seakan tertarik menantang gravitasi.

Dia menaruh barang itu di bawah, dan langsung menyerang Yoongi kesayanganya itu, membuat yang dibawah melenguh frustasi karna nikmat. "Kau siap sayang hmm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan park bodoh!" Jimin bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kita hanya ingin pemanasan denngan ini!" mata Jungkook dan Yoongi terbelak tak percaya. Ugh apa-apaan itu!

.

.

.

.

.

Masi mau lanjut? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kita hanya ingin pemanasan denngan ini!" mata Jungkook dan Yoongi terbelak tak percaya. Ugh apa-apaan itu!**

"Hyungiee apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook bingung  
"Kau tidak tahu ya? Hmm baguslah kalau kau tidak tahu" Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau sangat polos chagi, nanti kau juga akan tahu" dia membelai lembut wajah namjanya tersebut. Tenggelam lagi dalam suasana.

"HEY BODOH APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ITU!" Gertakan dari Yoongi yang mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya.  
"Kau jangan membantah, atau aku akan benar benar meninggalkan benda ini di dalam mu hingga besok!" Jimin mendorong kembali tubuh Hyungnya. Mengecup bibir plumnya yang sudah membengkak, lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas andalan seorang Park.

Saat lidahnya ingin memasuki nya lebih dalam Yoongi malah menutup rapat mulutnya itu, bukan Jimin namanya jika dia kehabisan akal. Dia meremas dengan keras kejantanan milik Yoongi dengan tangan kananya, dan memilin nipple kiri yoongi dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat yang ditindihpun mendesah kesakitan, dan langsung saja lidah nakalnya melesat masuk ke ruangan kesayanganya itu.

"Ehemm Taehyung" Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi yang sudah polos itu menghadap kedua namja yang sedang bercumbu itu. "Maukah kalian menghisap ini hmm?" meraba nippple dan kejantanan Yoongi. APA! Mata Yoongi terbelak tak percaya. Taehyung langsung melepas ciumanya pada Jungkook dan menariknya menuju Yoongi.

"Kookie apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Taehyung. Dijawabnya hanya menggeleng.

Yoongi POV

"Tidak! Janggaan ku mohnngg!" Terlambat Jungkook telah memasukan penisku kedalam mulutnya. Menyedot cairan yang ada dengan sangat kuat dengan posisi menungging. Nggh ini gila!  
"Kookie-ah kau sangat agresif rupanya kkk" kekehan dari Park bodoh yang mengecupi leherku, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kepilikanya disana. Mereka bolehsaja menyentuhku, tapi tidak di leher dan hole ku itu semua hanya milik ku dan kekasihku.

Taehyung menunjukan seringai menyeramkan itu lagi. Dia langsung menerjangku memilin dan menghisap nippleku kanan dan kiri ARRH! Aku sungguh sudah gila. Ini sangat nikmaaath.

YOONGI POV END

Mereka masih membelai tubuh Yoongi kesayangan Jimin itu, hingga saat dirasa kejantanan Yoongi mulai berkedut Jimin dan Tae bertatapan, menunjukan sebuah kode yang akupun tak tahu. Namun tiba-tiba.

"UGGHH!" Kedua Uke itu melenguh kesakitan secara bersamaan. Tae langsung menarik Kookienya dari kejantanan itu. Merebahkan Kookie di pangkuanya, dengan kaki mengangkang menghadap depan.

"Hyung! Apa ini hiks sakit!" Kookie mngeluh kesakitan, membuat Taehung merasa iba dan meringis merasakan itu.  
"Tenang sayang ini akan nikmat, aku bersumpah" tae memasukan lebih dalam benda yang memenuhi Jungkook itu. Membuat erangan keluar dari bibir manisnya ehem desahan dahsyat. "Aku telah menyimpan vibrator ini sejak lama dengan Park itu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakanya sayang" Taenyung mengendus ringan perpotongan leher Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang nggghh!" Jimin melesakan vibrator itu dengan sekali hentak, membuat Yoongi yang masih di cengkramnya itu mengeluh kesakitan dan nikmat, karna benda itu langsung menyentuh prostartnya.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang jangan membantah!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya.  
"Tapi ini Ugghh Gila kau park!" Yoongi menggeliat di pelukan Jimin, yang hanya di balas senyuman kecil. Dia memainkan alat itu keluar masuk tanpa hentinya, dan benar saja Yoongi telah mencapai klimasknya karna ulah Jungkook tadi.

"Apa kau mengeluarkanya terlalu cepat, bahkan aku belum bermain denganmu" Jimin mendesah kecewa  
"Maaf, jangan hukum aku AARRGH!" Jimin semakin melesakan benda itu kedalam lubang Yoongi.

JIMIN POV

Aku suka saat Yoongi ku begitu frustasi dibawah kukunganku, mendengarkan desahan indah yang keluar dan umpatan manisnya. Aku menatap Taehyung dan memberi kode kepadanya. Yang dijawab anggukan.

"Hana dul set!" Taehyung berteriak. _'grek'_ dengan segera kami langsung menyalakan remote vibrator itu yang membuat desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulut nakal 'mereka'. Umpatan yang jelas dari Yoongi, rengekan dari Jungkook, ah aku baru pertama kalinya melakukan ini sekamar dengan sahabatku _. 'Sejak kapan dia menjadi sexi begini'_

"Uhumm, kami ingin makan, mau kalian menemani kami?" tanyaku mengooda. Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, sepertinya dia mulai tahu maksutku. Tak ada yang menjawab. "baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau, kalian bisa menunggu disini selagi kami makan oke?" aku mulai beranjak dari kasur itu menuju pintu.

 _'_ _Grep'_ ada yang memeluku dari belakang. "ada apa Hyung, aku ingin makan, apakah kau belum puas?" dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungku. _'Arrgghmmn'_ aku menaikan getaran alat itu menuju ke getarann tertinggi. Dan langsung memasang _coock ring_ yang kubawa bersama vibrator itu. "Baiklah temani kami oke?" aku langsung menggendong tubuhnya.

Jimin POV end

"hmm Kookie-ah apa kau baik baik saja?" Tae mulai merasa cemas, iyapun akhirnya mengecup lembut bibir yang mulai menjadi candunya itu. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah seorang Jeon. "Baiklah~" dia menyeringai.

 _'_ _Klik'_ Tae langsung menaikanya menuju getaran tertinggi dan langsung saja memasangkan _coock ring_ yang Jimin bawa tadi.

"Hyungiiee~ apa yang aarrg kau lakukan" airmatanya mulai membanjiri pipinya dia mengeluh kesakitan karna lagi-lagi ada yang menyumbat kejantananya itu, di usapnya dengan lembut oleh tangan indah Taehyung.  
"Kau akan menyukainya chagi" dia mengecup lagi bibir itu. Menggendongnya keluar tanpa melepas ciuman itu. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di dapur, sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan semenyenangkan di kamar tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Mau lagi? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan semenyenangkan di kamar tadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung POV**

Saat aku hendak keluar dari pintu itu, tiba – tiba Jimin berlari kearahku tanpa Yoongi, dengan tegesa - gesa dia langsung melesat memasuki kamar dan mengambil kemejanya. Untuk apa padahal dia sudah memakai baju.

"Wow wow ada apa? Santai saja kawan" tanyaku sambil berjongkok, meindahkan Jungkook untuk ku gendong di belakang.  
"Lebih baik kau jangan melepas bajunya, gunakan dia celana seadanya ambil saja di lemari" Jawabnya dengan tergesa – gesa.

 _'_ _JIMIIINNNN!'_ teriakan Yoongi dari lorong meuju tangga. "Iya sebentar sayang!" jawabnya yang langsung berlari ke arah suara itu.

Akupun sejujurnya kebingungan, untuk berjaga- janga akhirnya aku mengambil celana bersih dari lemari Jimin untuk dipakai Jungkook.

"Gunakanlah ini" Pintaku sambil menodongkan celana pendek itu. Tapi dia hanya terdiam, dan menunduk meremas baju bagian bawahnya dengan erat. Oiya aku lupa, di dalam lubang Kookie ku ini ada benda yang sedang bergetar hebat disana. Pantas saja dia hanya terdiam.

Aku terkekeh kecil, menarik pinggang Jungkook mendekatkanya kearahku. Aku berjongkok kemudian membantunya menggunakan celana. Dia meremas pundaku dan mengangkat sedikit kakinya untuk memakai celana itu sangat susah sebenarnya karna kakinya bergetar hebat disaat terangkat aww sungguh pemandangan terindah. Yang tak akan kubagi dengan kalian!. "Nah selesai!" aku menepuk bokongnya dengan keras, merasakan kekenyalan dari danging mulus itu kkk.

"Ayo naik" aku menghadapkan punggungku berlawan denganya, dan dengan sekejap dia langsung menempel di punggungku. Sangat terasa Juniornya sangat keras mengenai permukaan kulitku, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku langsung membawaya turun menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Dheg!'_ Terlihat seseorang bersama Jimin dan Yoongi disana, akupun mencoba melihat lebih jeli sosok itu, sepertinya aku kenal. Tubuhnya bulat dengan suara berat, apa itu hidungnya besar sekali.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lemah  
"Sssst PD Min datang" aku meerendahkan volume suaraku. Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur, mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat Jimin menyeringai melirik Yoongi yang mati matian menahan desahan dari alat itu, dan mencoba tampil senormal mungkin. Wajahnya tambah memucat, peluh sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kalau itu sih Jungkook juga, lihat dia sekarang mengigit kerah bajuku untuh meredam erangan itu hahaha ini sangat indah. Ditambah PD Min yang datang secara mendadak kesini membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

 **Taehyung POV end**

"Yoongi apa kau sakit?" Tanya PD Min kepada Yoongi yang sedang meringkuk tak nyaman di bangkunya.  
"Ah aniya, aku hanya mengantuk saja, bolehkah kami kembali tidur?"  
"Baiklah silahkan saja, aku bisa menitipkan pesan lewat Jimin untuk disampaikan padamu nanti" Yoongi mendesah lega karna di beri izin untuk kembali ke atas "Tidur yang nyenyak ya"

 _'_ _Grep!' dengan cepat_ Jimin meremas Junior Yoongi dengan keras dari luar celanaya untuk kembali duduk _'Nggh'_ desahan lirih terdengar, dan benar Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali terduduk daripada ia ketahuan disini juga.

"Loh tidak jadi?" Tanya Jimin menyeringai jahat. Yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Yoongi. Dia tahu bahwa vibrator yang ada dilama tubuhnya itu semakin melesat masuk menggetarkan titik manisnya dengan hebat, sesekali Jimin memainkan volume getaran alat itu. Yang mengakibatkan perubahan posisi duduk Yoongi, yang malah membuat alat itu semakin masuk kedalam saja.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu, Yoongi jangan lupakan tugasmu oke? Dan istirahatlah dengan tenang, karna besok adalah hari pentingmu" yang hanya di balas anggukan ringan oleh Yoongi. Dia langsung menuju pintu keluar dan menguncinya. Saat dirasa sudah aman...

"AARGGH JIIMIIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Dia memaki Jiminya, memukul –mukul lengan namja itu. Jiminpun tertawa terpingkal –pingkal, sesekali meringis kesakian karna pukulan itu terlalu panas menusuk kulitnya.

Oya saat PD Min tadi keluar ia sempat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang mengintip mereka berbicara. Taehyung menyeringai tak bersalah saat tahu dirinya kepergok di depan pintu, dan Jungkook sangat kaget. Dia tak tahu kalau PD Min akan keluar dengan tiba-tiba, dia takut sekali jika mereka ketahuan sedang 'begitu' malam ini. PD Min menatap kedua namja itu semakin lekat dan...

 _'_ _Bletak!'_ PD Min menjitak kepala kedua namja tersebut. "Aw sakiit!" protes keduanya meringis kesakitan.

"Lainkali jangan menguping pembicaraan orang, dasar!" langsung saja dia meninggalkan tempat itu "Aku pulang dulu, jaga Jungkook Tae kalau sampai dia mengadu apa –apa padaku. Kau tidak kuberi jatah untuk bula besok!". Hii apa -apaan ini seram, masa Tae tidak akan di gaji bulan depan ih itu mengerikan. Tapi PD Min tidak akan sekejam itu bulkan. Saat dirasa sudah aman Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dari gendonganya.

"Kookie aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini, jangan mengigit bibir bawahmu itu membuatku semakin tergoda, kita selesaikan saja oke?" ajak Taehyung menaik turukan kecepatan alat itu.  
"Ahh - iya ayo selesaikan dengan cepatth kumohon, benda ini membuat cairanku tertahan ternyata, aku tak mau memakai benda ini lagi kau kejam Hyung, ini sangat sakit hiks" Jackpot ini jawaban yang diharapkan Taehyung sedaritadi.

"Baiklah" Tae menggendong lagi tubuh Jungkook yang sudah basah karna peluh itu, membawanya kembali ke kamar jimin dengan posisi Bridal style. Uhuhu T.T

* * *

SKIP dapur

"Park bodooh! Aku benci kaaaau!" Yoongi masih saja memukul – mukul lengan kekar sang Jimin.  
"Iya Hung hentikan ahaha ini sakit tauu hahaha" Jimin masih saja tertawa karna melihat wajah Yoongi yang mulai memerah panas.  
"Kau jahat! Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri saja!" Yoongi meepas celanya di hadapan Jimin dia duduk di meja dengan hole tepat di wajah namjanya itu. Mengangkang indah sampai kakinya menyentuh unjung meja.

 _'_ _Ughhh'_ Yoongi melenguh saat akan menarik vibrator itu dari tubuhnya, jarinya ia masukan untuk meraih benda lonjong yang sepertinya sudah sangat dalam itu. Jimin hanya menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, matanya tak henti – hentinya menatap aksi Yoonginya, bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk berkedip.

"Hyung biar aku membantumu"  
"Tidak! Jangan menyentuhmu kau hanya dibolehkan untuk melihat tanpa menyentuhku!" Tanganya menepis degan kasar tangan Jimin yang terlurur itu. Baiklah Jimin tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang ia hanya bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuh Hyung-nya itu.

Jimin membuka zipper celananya, meraih kejantanan yang sudah menegang sedaritadi dan mulai mengocoknya pelan juniornya itu. Tangan Yoongi semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya masih mencoba meraih vibrator itu yang bersarang di dalamnya itu. _'clek'_ Jimin langsung menaikan getaran alat itu ke paling tinggi, membuat tubuh Yoongi melengkung seperti busur dan mendesah hebat mengigit bibirnya sampai sedikit mengheluarkan darah, sampai- sampai Taehyung yang diatas mendengar desahan itu.

"Hyuung kumohon biarkan aku membantumu aakh" Jimin mulai merengek dan semakin cepat mengocok juniornya itu. Yoongi menggeleng cepat dan memilin nipple pinknya yang menonjol, meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri dengan maksut menggoda Jimin itu.

"SSSHH ah!" Jimin mengeluarkan cairanya untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Yoongi menyeringai menandakan ia menang dalam pertandingan ini. Setelah dirasa ekresi Jimin judah selesai Yoongi melancarkan aksinya lagi.

"Jimine – oppa, apa kau tidak mmnnh mencoba untuk mengeluarkan benda ini dari ah dalam lubangku" melebarkan lubangnya dengan jarinya sendiri. Yoongi menggoda Jiminya itu dengan panggilan Oppa? Wow ini sangat sangat sangat sexxxiiiii. "Lubangku hanya untuk Oppa kan hmm?" sambil memilin nipple pinknya, matanya ia sengaja dibuat sayu yah sebenarnya daritadi matanya sudah sayu. Jimin bengong menelan salivanya dengan kasar mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hyungnya itu.

"Tapi Oppa... aku tidak ingin jari kotormu itu masuk akh! kelubangku" Yoongi memekik pelan saat ledakan spermanya muncul lagi, sayang sekali dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan itu semua. Karna _cocok ring_ yang masih menahan jalur keluarnya.

 _Smirk_ "hmmm baiklah kau yang memaksa, aku tidak akan menggunakan kedua tangaku kali ini. Yoongi tersenyum, dan benar saja Jimin langsung memegang kedua paha Yoongi dan melebarkan lagi kaki jenjangnya.

Terlihat dengan jelas bokongnya ikut bergetar karna ulah alat itu. Awalnya jimin hanya mengecupi dada dan perut rata Yoongi, ntah kenapa dia begitu nyaman disana.

"Nnngh Jimiinnh cepaaathh" Jimin menyeringai menang kali ini. Langsung saja dia mengecup lubang Yoongi yang berkedutmenjilati didinding pink nya, sesekali mengigit pelan. Membuat yang di atas meja semakin panas.

Lidah Jimin semakin melesat masuk memaksa lubang itu untuk membuka untuknya, mencari-cari apa yang di inginkan Yoonginuntuk dilepas, Jimin menyusuri tiap diding lubangnya itu dengan lidah nakal yang sepertinya sudah dilatih sejak lama, beberapa lenguhan kecil terlontar dari bibir Yoongi dan sedikit umpatan.

 _'_ _Sreet'_ Jimin menarik sebuah tali yang lumayan tebal dari sana, terus menarik hingga vibrator yang di dalam tubuh Yoongi dengan giginya. bergerakk dikit demi dikit keluar. Badan Yoongi semakin bergetar dari ujung kaki menjalar sampai kepalanya.  
"Vibrator ini dilengkapi tali, apa kau tidak tahu hmm?" Goda Jimin yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan vibrator itu.  
"Manakutahu aakkkh" lenguhan keras karna merasa benda yang bergetar itu keluar, _'ah benar-benar kosong di di dalam sini'_ Yoongi merasa dirinya kosong sekarang, menatap sayu Jiminya yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

Meraih pipi berisinya, tersenyum dan mengelus pelan, Jimin mengerti akan hal itu. Dia langsung meraup bibir Uke nya mencumbunya pelan. Ntah kenapa ciuman kali ini tidak ada nafsu sama sekali hanya cinta yang menyatu dari kedua bibir itu. Saat indah bukan hmm?

Sepertinya nafju jimi kembali menggebu-gebu, terlihat ciuman mereka kini sepmakin panas dan bernafsu, Yoongi sedikit melenguh untuk mengimbangi permainan lidahkekasihnya itu, menjambak rambut basah hitam Jimin. Menepuk pelan dada bidangnya yang sangat enak dipandang. _'cup'_ ciuman itu terlepas. Keduanya ter engah-engah, saling tatap dan tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya kau selalu suka jalan permainan di otaku ini sayang" Jimin tersenyum puas kali ini. "Mau dengan cepat atau lambat hmm itu pilihanmu"  
"Lubangku sudah gatal, ayolah masukan dengan cepat Junior besarmu itu" menatap junior Jimin yang sangat menggoda, mengigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak. _'Cup'_ kecupan dari Jimin mengenai bibir itu lagi.

"Baiklah Aku Hanya Mengikuti Maumu Sendiri Yoongi ku Sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini baru Yoonmin nya XD**

 **NEXT?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ughh Hyung, tidak bisakah benda yang ada di juniorku ini dilepash?" Jungkook menyelamkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung, karna malu dan pasrah untuk mengatakan ini. "Ini sangat menyiksaku" lanjutnya. Taehyung menatap junior Jungkook yang sudah menegang sempurna dari balik celananya itu, dan tersenyum senang.

 _'_ _Tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan manusia sexi seperti ini memasuki duniaku'_ Gumam Taehyung frustasi di susul dengan smirknya yang menawan.

"Ekhem. Berati, kau suka dengan apa yang ada di lubangmu itu kan, kookie-ah hmm?" Taehyung mencoba menggodanya kembali. Yang di balas dengan erangan frustasi dari seorang Jeon Jungkook kesayanganya itu. HAHA Tae tersenyum kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV**

Aku merasa sangat kaget saat kekasihku itu bermain bersa mainan dengan sangat kasar seperti ini, bersama Jimin dan kekasihnya itu pula. Biasanya aku hanya bermain dengan Taehyung, dan dia sangat lembut memperlakukanku. Tidak sekasar dan semenyiksa ini.

Umm sejujurnya walaupun menyiksa, rasanya sangat nikmat asal kalian tahu. Getaran yang sangat kencang dari lubang ku itu, terus saja menyentuh titik manis disana, yang membuatku sangat keenakan diperlakukan dengan alat itu, yang membuat junior ini menegang sempurna. Tapi saat rasa nikmat itu datang dan siap meledakan cairan putih kentalku, jalan dari cairan itu tersumbat dengan sangat kencang. Ah! aku merasa sangat frustasi. Saat ini yang aku ingin adalah Taehyung melepas semua mainan ini, dan memasukan penis besarnya, hanya itu mainan yang sesungguhnya. Lubangku sangat gatal ugh gila.

 _'_ _Bruk ah'_ dia merebahkanku di kasur Jimin tentunya. Menatap kedua mataku yang sudah sayu itu dengan sangat lekat, membuat wajahku memerah sempurna. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah merahku itu. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihatku seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung menraup bibir ku dengan kasar dan sangat bergairah. Aku pun tak sanggup mengimbanginya.

 **Jungkook POV end**

"Ughh mmnnnh Hyung" yang dipanggil melepas ciuman brutal itu " kan aku bilang lakukanlah dengan cepat!" dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat maniiis.

Taehyung membelai wajah manisnya itu. Mengecup pelan dahi, dan kedua matanya. "Baiklah" Taehyung meraba kejantanan Jungkook dan bermain dengan _CoockRing_ itu. Membuat sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir manis Jungkook. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengotori baju yang dibuatkan ibu khusus unutuku ini oke?"

"Ap – apaa!" Jungkook memekik "Jangaanh HYUNGHHIEEE!" terlambat Taehyung sudah melepas ikatan menyiksa dari junior Kookie nya, dan jelas saja cairan itu langsung menyembur keluar. Bahkan cairan itu sampai mengenai wajah dan dada Taehyung yang sedang menindihnya itu, yang jelas baju pemberian ibunya itu jadi kotor sekarang. Yang menindih hanya tersenyum senang, dia tidak berkata apapun pada Jungkook yang sedang ter engah-engah menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Jungkook, memaksanya untuk menatap manik coklat itu. Saat Jungkook telah terlena, Taehyung malah menjilati wajahnya yang basah di hadapan Koookienya dengan sangat menggoda. Jungkook baru tersadar.

"Ah tae!, apa aku mengeai wajahmu lagi, maaf ya" Jungkook kini yang meraih pipi Tae, kemudian menjilati bekas spermanya sendiri. Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi seperti ini. Tae hanya mengikuti permainan kekasihnya itu. _'Chuph'_ sebuah kecupan ringan dari Jungkook pada bibir Taehyung, menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

 _'_ _Grek'_ Jungkook berbalik menjadi tengkurap, melepas sendiri celana Jimin yangia gunakan, dan menampakan bokong sintalnya yang bergetar hebat akibat ulah benda itu. Lubangnya sudah sangat merah dan nafsu Tae menggebu-gebu saat Jungkook melebarkan lubang itu, dan menampakan vibrator yang sedang memaksa nya masuk lebih dalam.

"Dadyyyh~ apa kau tidak ingin memasukan batangmu itu ke sini hmm?" oh tidak Jungkook sudah mencoba menggoda Tae sekarang. _'SHIT!'_ umpat Tae lantang. Yang langsung saja merai tubuh itu, mengecupi punggung dan pundak nya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark yang sangat jelas. Jungkook mengerang ke enakan, seakan saat ini da merasa dirinya hanya untuk Taehyung seorang.

 _'_ _Jleb'_ Tiga jari langsung memasuki lubang berkedut itu "Arrgghh P-periihhh" Pekik Jungkook yang sepertinya sangat kering di dalam sana. Namun Tae tidak memerdulikanya lagi, ia mengorek-ngorek lubang itu, membelai dinding rectum itu dengan lembut, untuk mencari titip manis sang uke. "AH!" Jungkook mendesah keenakan. Smrik Tae tahu dia menemukan titik manis Jungkook. Taehyung masih focus dengan pekerjaan nya sampai...

 _'_ _AKKKKHHHH!'_ Desahan keras yang terdengar dari Yoongi, membuat keduanya merinding. 'Oh apa yang dilakukan Jimin bodoh itudibawah sana' pikirnya.

Taehyung menarik ketiga jarinya, jungkook mendesah kecewa sekaligus lega karna vibrator itu keluar bersamaan dengan jari Taehyung. 'Gataal sangat gataal' umpat Jungkook dalam hati. Dia masih ter engah-engah, mencoba mengambil oksigen yang ada.

"Aku tak mau pakai pelicin!" Proters Tae. Yang d balas dengan senyuman dan pandangan sayu dari Jungkook.  
"Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau padaku hari ini, besok, dan selamanya, selagi kau masih milkku, hanya aku, dan aku." Taehyung terhenyak dan bangga karna hanya dia yang pernah memasuki lubang beharga Jungkook dan meninggalkan kepilikanya di kulit indahnya. Dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Jungkook selamanya dalam keadaan apapun!  
"Kau hanya miliku dan aku hanya milikmu" Taehyung membalikan tubuh itu, dan mengecup ringan kedua belah bibirnya. Dia mulai melepas semua pakaianya termasuk dalamanya, membuangnya ntah kemana. Karna ia sadar Jungkook telah telanjang bulat di bawah sana. Menindihnya kembali dan...

"Ughh Taeeh~" kedua kejantanan itu saling bertemu dan tergesek satu sama lain, keduanya melenguh merasakan sensasi itu. Saling mencumbu dan menghisap satu sama lain.

"Kau siap kookie?" Tae menyeringai garang. Dan anggukan lemah dari Jungkook yang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'_ _JEGLEK!'_ Pintu kamar dimana mereka sedang asyik bermain terbanting. Sontak Tae langsung duduk membenarkan posisinya dan menutup tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut tebal di sana. Menatap lekat sosok di sana yang sedang mengunci pintu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, pikiranya kemana-mana. Oh tidak tubuh itu sangat besar bisa dibilang gemuk. Apakah dia mungkin?

"JIMIN BODOH KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" Umpat Taehyung kasar dan langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook tadi. Jimin merebahkan Yoongi nya di sebelah Jungkook. Mereka bee empat benar-benar sudah full naked sekarang.

Tae dan jimin berdiri di depan ranjang dan menatap intens kedua mahluk manis di bawah sana yang sedikit menggeliat risih melihat seringai mesum mereka berdua. Dibawah naungan nafsu. Jimin dan Taehyung bertatapan, dan embali lagi menatap kedua sosok di bawah itu.

"hmm apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya kedua seme itu.  
"Ah! sialan kalian berduaa!" umpat Yoongi  
"Hyungg~" Jungkook merengek menggemaskan dibawah sana.

 _'_ _Grep!'_ mereka berdua meraih kejantanan uke mereka masing-masing dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sehingga yang dibawahpun mendesah tak karuan.

"Kami bertanya apakah kalian tuli huh?" Jimin dan Tae meremas kejantanan itu "Aaakkhhh" keudanya mendesah. "masih tak mau menjawab ya, kami bingung harus apa" Jimin menyeringai mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!" keduanya meninggikan nada suaranya bersamaan.  
"AH nnngggh MASUKI KAMI OPPAA" Mereka dengan mantap mengucapkanya. Dan langsung saja tanpa basa-basi lagi kedua seme itu mengocok sebentar kejantanan masing-masing. Dan –

 ** _'_ _JLEB!'_** Kejantanan besar mereka berdua memasuki lubang Ukenya masing masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEBELET NGEPOST XD MIAN**

 **NEXT?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**'JLEB!'**_ Kejantanan besar mereka berdua memasuki lubang Ukenya masing masing.

Dalam satu hentakan saja lubang Yoongi sudah terisi oleh penis jumbo Jimin, karena mereka sudah menggunakan pelumas alami dari Yoongi sendiri HAHA.

"Ah nggh Jiminnh ss sa – sakiiit" dengan cepat Yoongi meraih tengkuk Jimin. Sehingga, badan kekar Semenya pun menjadi menindih badan mungil itu, Yoongi menggigit pundak Jimin dan memeluknya dengan erat, untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit itu.

Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkanya, membiarkan apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu pada pundaknya sekarang. Dia sedikit mengerang karna kejantananya di remas dengan kuat oleh rectum yang masih sangat sempit itu. Jimin beralih ke wajah kekasihnya, dia membelai dengan lembut wajah kesakitan yang sulit di ekspresikan, bahkan olehnya sendri. Meredam kesakitan itu dengan ciuman panas andalan seorang Park.

Setelah dirasa Yoongi sudah baikan, Jimin langsung saja menggerakan dengan pelan penis yang tertanam didalam sana. Lenguhan kecil mulai bersahutan, akibat gerakan sensual yang diberikan keduanya.

 **Yoongi POV**

Ngggh Jimin mulai menggerakan 'miliknya' itu didalam. Sembari mencumbuku dengan nafsu yang menggebu – gebu, seekali aku juga boleh dong menggodanya dengan merapatkan kedua dinding rectumku, karna aku suka, dimana Jimin mengerang nikmat dan mulai frustasi didalam sana. Mengakibatkan gerakan dari pinggulnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Akupun juga membantunya mencari titik manisnku dengan menggerakan pinggulku dengan berlawanan arah.

Kaki jenjangku kini mengangkang sempurna, dan dielusnya dengan lembut, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Jimin dan Jimin. Dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhku. Sesekali Jimin juga memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubangku, walaupun jari itu terasa lebih pendek, rasanya sangat sakit, bayangkan saja dimasuki dua benda yang kaku dan gagah.

Tak tahan dengan gerakan Jimin yang hanya berada di pintu titik itu sedaritadi. Karna dia tidak menusuku dengan dalam, mungkin dia hanya bermaksut menggodaku atau memang dia tidak bisa menusuk lebih dalam lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, dan benar saja, kini dia bisa memasukan lebih dalam penisnya itu, menumbuk titik nikmatku dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan kejantanya yang sudah mulai membesar itu.

 **Yoongi POV end**

"Nggh ah – ah Jimiinnh lebih cepaath ah" Yoongi mendesah frustasi, dia mulai terkalahkan oleh nafsunya. Jimin tersenyum, akhirnya dia menang juga. Dia hanya menampakan erangan dan ekspresi sexi nya.

Dengan terburu-buru Jimin melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang ramping itu. Mengangkatnya dengan cepat, dan menjadikan posisi mereka berdua menjadi UKE on top. Yoongi duduk di pangkuan Jimin, Penis nya semakin masuk kedalam dan ini benar – benar sangat nikmat. Ditamah lagi Jimin yang sedang mengocok penis Yoongi serasi dengan tempo dorongan dibawahnya, dan menghisap nipple pink mengooda itu. Yang berati, ukenya kini mendapat tiga rangsangan sekaligus didalam dirinya. Yang diatas kini mendesah hebat, dan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Mengangkat pinggulnya hingga pucuk kepala penis Jimin berada di ambang pintu masuk menuju lubangnya, dan _'JLEB!'_ Yoongi menyentakan pinggulnya dengan kuat dan membuat keduanya mendesah sangat keras, karna itu juga menyentuh titik manis Yoongi, dan juga meremat kejantanan Jimin. Ah sangat nikmat.

* * *

"Grrr... Sss ah Tae sakiiiit kau tidak menggunakan pelumas untuk ini apa?!" Jungkook memekik dan mencakar keras punggung Taehyung yang berada di atasnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pakai pelicin!" Taehyung meninggikan suaranya.  
"Tapi besok aku ada kelas nggh bagaimana jika aku besok tidak bisa duduk tenang" Jungkook menampakan pupy eyesnya itu di depan wajah tampan kekasihnya. Namun yang diatas tetap menggeleng mantap, dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, membiarkan Taehyung meng dengan hujam hole berharganya itu, dengan cara apapun. Karna kini Jungkook juga telah horny parah. Taehyung menambah kecepatan hujamanya saat dia telah menemukan titik manis Jungkook.

"Nggh Taeh... Lebih ah cepathh" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya karna kepanasan, Tae yang melihatnya itu langsung meraup bibir ranum Jungkook, melumatnya habis sampai mereka berdua kewalahan. Tae melepas ciumanya itu, dan dengan cepat membalikan tubuh Jungkook menjadi tengkurap, lalu menghentakan penisnya dengan kasar, sehingga Jungkook ikut sengkal.

Jungkook berhadapan langsung dengan Yoonmin yang sedang bercinta, dia semakin horny saja saat melihatnya. "Nggh Tae..." Jungkook melenguh saat Taehyung mengcok penisnya dengan cepat.

"Hei, kau tidak seharusnya horny karena melihat oranglain sedangbercinta sayang" Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membelakangi mereka.

Sekarang posisi Jungkook adalah duduk dipangkuan Tae dan membelakangi Taehyung, Semenya masih saja menghujam hole Jungkook. Lalu ...

"AH! Jangan tekan disituuuu!" Jungkook menjerit, kala Taehyung menekan pusarnya dan menyumbat lubang ekresinya. Sehingga cairanya tertahan.

Jimin menepuh pundak Taehyung, memberikan kode lagi. Tae mengangguk mengerti, dan merebahkan Jungkook disebelah Yoongi, dia terlentang pasrah di kukungan Jimin yang masih saja menghujam lubang Yoongi tanpa lelah. Semenya menggejot lubangUkenya dengan kasar dan cepat. Dengan satu hentakan keras dari Semenya. Jungkook dan Yoongi pun akhirnya keluar secara bersamaan. Taehyung dan Jimin menghentikan aksinya.

"Hah ha hah" Kedua nya melenguh kelelahan

"Apakah sudah berakhir?" tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit desahan. Taehyung hanya meneringai.  
"Kami belum keluar" Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mendorong lagi Kejantanan mereka, menusuk dengan cepat dan sialnya selalu menumbuk titik manis dari kedua Uke tersebut.

Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya pasrah, pasalanya mereka Juga menikmatinya kan. Deritan ranjang _king size,_ suara desahan, suara kulit yang bertubrukan, semua menjadi satu. Saat dirasa Jimin dan Taehyung mulai berkedut, Ukenya merapatkan hole, layaknya memijat kejantanan besar itu, dan mendapat hadiah berupa umpatan frustasi dari Semenya.

Mereka ber empat mendesah lega kaladapat mengeluarkan cairan cintanya masing – masing. Jimin dan Taehyung mengeluarkanya di dalam, sedangkan yang dibawah menyembur kemana–mana.

"Hyungie aku lelah" Rengek Jungkook pada Taehyung  
"Tidurlah sayang" Jawab Taehyung seraya mengeluarkan kejantananya dari hole Jungkook dan memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Jungkook "Aku mencintaimu"  
"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" Jawab Jungkook sebelum terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin..." Yoongi memberikan tatapan horornya "Lepas itu dari hole berhargaku sekarang Juga!" Yoongi menepuk – nepuk pundak Jimin.  
"Baiklah sayang" Jimin melepasnya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Yoongi, "Istirahatlah, kau sudah tahu kan aku selalu mencintaimu" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat  
"Ya, aku juga" Yoongi terlelap.

Bagaimana keadaan Jimin dan Taehyung sekarang?

Yak mereka berdua bertatapan dan tersenyum, memberikan tos mereka dengan kegirangan.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba dengan pasangan lain asal kau tahu" Taehyung mulai mengenakan celana dan bajunya.  
"Kau kira aku pernah" Jimin juga melakukan hal serupa.

 **"Ini sangat menyenangkan"**

 **END**

AKU BUAT INI KEPAYAHAN GADAPET IDE SAMA SEKALI T.T

maaf ne, kalian jadi nunggu :D


End file.
